1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electrical connectors and more particularly to a fitting or connector for grounding telecommunications cable and for pressuring the cable with air or gas.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, cable is usually provided with protective casing or tubing and joints are made through the use of sleeves or splicing cases.
In the past, telecommunications cable has been grounded by metal ribbon which was either screwed on the casing sleeve or splicing case or soldered thereon. In either case the connection was awkward, required an excessive amount of work, and did not provide for pressurizing the cable with air or gas.
Loos U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,672 discloses a grounding coupling for electrical wire raceways.
Churla U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,374 discloses a set-screw bushing with an integral electrical clamp.
Reichman U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,198 discloses a conduit ground wire coupling.
Mooney U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,872 discloses a cradle-type ground lug for conduits.
Monson U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,381 discloses a grounding coupling for junction boxes.
None of these patents discloses a grounding or bonding adapter constructed for threaded connection to a cable casing or sleeve or splicing case with an air valve connection for introduction or air pressure or measurement of air pressure in the cable.